The Scene
by heartbreakerginny
Summary: Camille's having trouble with a scene and Logan offers to help her out. T just in case, right now one shot but maybe multi-chap later on.


**This is just an idea I've had in my head that I just needed to get out. I also think this section could use a little more Logan/Camille. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own BTR or Zoey 101**

Camille was sitting by the pool looking at her script. She had recently been working on a show called Zoey 101 where she was playing a very weird girl named Quinn. Camille was excited about this role because she had become a regular on the show and got to act a lot more now. She was just sitting in a longue chair looking over the scene she had to shoot tomorrow. She had to be emotional but subdued for this scene; the emotional part was easy the subdued part though wasn't. Camille was worried that she would take the character too far, which in most cases worked for this character but for this scene it wasn't going to. Camille was so concerned about the scene that she didn't even notice the guys of Big Time Rush walk out into the pool area. She normally would have gone over and slapped Kendall or flirted with Logan.

The boys walked into the pool area laughing and joking around about what had gone on that day and were making a lot of noise as usual. Carlos looked up and noticed Camille out there as well. "Hey Kendall there's Camille better be prepared for a slap." Carlos joked as he nudged Kendall's shoulder. Kendall rolled his eyes but indeed prepared himself for a slap that never came. The boys then noticed that Camille seemed to be concentrating very hard on the script in her hand. "Well at least I'm not getting slapped today or for right now at least." He said and walked to sit in a lounge chair. James and Carlos mumbled agreements and moved to sit in some chairs as well. "Maybe I should go see what's up with her." Logan said as he continued to look at Camille. Everyone around the Palmwoods knew that Camille had a huge thing for Logan, though the antics she used in the beginning had died down recently because she had been working so much, though no one was really certain whether Logan liked Camille as more than a good friend, not even the other guys in Big Time Rush.

Logan walked over to where Camille was sitting and sat in the chair next to her. He waited for her to notice him but after a minute or so had gone by he spoke up, "Hey Camille. What're you doing?" He gave her a smile as he said it. A bit startled that someone was next to her Camille looked up flustered and saw Logan sitting next to her. "Oh hey Logan." She said as she looked back down to her script, "Um.. I'm just looking at my script for tomorrow. I'm having trouble with one of my scenes and well I'm just not sure if it's gonna work out or not and I'm worried about it." She continued looking at her script almost completely ignoring Logan. Logan was a little confused by her actions typically he had her undivided attention. He looked back over to his friends who were watching them. His friends shrugged because they had no idea why Camille was acting so strange and they were interested in what would happen.

"Well would you like some help with your scene? I don't mind." Logan smiled again trying to get her to pay the least bit of attention. "Logan you really don't have to run lines with me I know that you probably have better things to do" Camille responded never once looking up from her script. "I really don't mind" He said as he grabbed the script from her hand and looked at the scene.

Logan chuckled a bit when he looked at the scene; the character's name was Logan. He found it funny that Camille would be in a show with a character with his name. Thankfully the script was just of that one scene so he knew where to start. The scene didn't seem too long and after he scanned the set up he looked up at Camille, "Ready?" He asked. She just kind of sighed and turned more towards him, she did need the help after all.

"What's your problem?" Logan read.

"Nothing Logan just keep riding"

"You been crying? What's wrong" Logan looked up from the script to notice she was sitting like she was on a bench and so he moved over and sat next to her, according to the script this is how they would sit in the scene.

"Nothing!" Camille cried slightly and turned away from Logan

"Come on talk to me" Logan for some reason felt he needed to reach over and touch her shoulder.

Camille slowly turned back to face him "Mark broke up with me"

"Oh yeah, I heard you got dumped... broken up with"

"Yeah! After two years!" Camille said as a small tear formed in her eye, which didn't go unnoticed by Logan. 'Man she really gets into her roles' He thought to himself. Even though he knew the tear wasn't really real he still felt a twinge in his heart. He didn't like to see the sadness in Camille's eyes.

Logan looked back down at the script when he realized she was waiting on him to read the next line. "Why'd he dump…break up with you?"

"Cause he fell for Brooke Margolan." Camille said with a sniffle. Camille was feeling that this scene was going good with Logan's help, though the fact that she had a boyfriend leave her for another girl also helped her relate more to the character.

"Ah, she's hot" Logan paused cause that's what the script said to do, and then he noticed Camille give him a look and he continued "Hot-ish" Camille rolled her eyes, "I mean I guess I can't be mad at Mark" She sniffled again.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I think Mark's an idiot." Logan read and then agree in his mind. He had watched the show a couple of times and he though the even though the Quinn character was a bit weird that she was also a very nice girl who any guy would be lucky to have. 'Kind of like Camille actually' He thought to himself. Camille was an amazing girl and then he realized someone, he liked Camille. He liked Camille as more than a friend. He had started to really like her at the party that James and Carlos threw and then when he asked her to the dance but it didn't really hit him until now how much he truly liked her. Logan looked back over to his friends and they all gave him thumbs up to let him know they thought he should continue on whatever it was he was doing.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you hate him" Camille continued on with the scene not really noticing that Logan had just realized something very important.

"I… I don't hate him. I mean he's an idiot for breaking up with you." Logan said looking into Camille's eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Logan thought Camille looked so hurt even though she was just acting he felt the need to reach out and comfort her.

"I don't know, I mean, look we all know you're weird but you're smart, you're pretty, and you're kinda fun." He read

"Thanks"

"Sure, and uh why are you dressed like that?" Logan continued and then noticed that something was coming up, something that Camille hadn't mentioned when he offered to help with the scene.

"I was trying to compete with Brooke" Camille said as she looked down into her lap.

"Well don't" In the script it says that 'Logan' pulls 'Quinn's' glasses out of her bag and puts them on her. Logan kinda mimes doing this.

"Um the next part of the scene… the charcters…" Camille began

"I know" was all Logan said before he leaned in a kissed her. In the scene the characters get startled by two of their friends riding by on a horse and then they had a couple lines afterward but Camille didn't really care about that at this moment.

She was shocked that Logan would kiss her, sure she had kissed him before but he didn't really kiss back and he thought it was for an audition. But this was just for a scene right? Camille was trying to convince herself that he was just doing this to help her, but this kiss kept on. 'Screw it' she thought and just let herself enjoy the kiss.

Logan knew that they were supposed to have some lines afterward but he didn't want to pull away until it was absolutely necessary. He enjoyed kissing Camille, especially since he came to realize he really liked her. Logan tried to deepen the kiss by nipping at her bottom lip which made Camille gasp and giving him entrance to her mouth. The next thing he knew Camille was pulling away from him and looking at him all wide eyed and doe like. 'Damn' he cursed himself. He had been too pushy and now he had freaked her out. Logan then smiled a bit at that thought, he had freaked her out. Logan looked back over at his friends who were all still staring at them, shocked at what he had just done.

"Um… what was that about?" Camille asked slowly still wide eyes shocked about what just happened. Was she dreaming?

Logan was then at a loss of what to say, "I uh well you know I was…uh… helping…. It was in the script but I just thought… I would help and well I …uh… kinda enjoyed it… I'm sorry if I freaked you out." He said in a huge rush hoping she wasn't mad at him or anything.

"Um thanks for the help Logan, it really…helped." She said still stunned. 'Did he just say he enjoyed if?' She thought. They sat there in silence for a minute. "Well I guess I'll…" He started to move but Camille put a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"What do you mean you enjoyed it?" She asked finally looking him right the eye again.

"I uh well Camille, I finally realized that I like, as more than a friend and I, well I saw the kiss in the script and well I just wanted to take advantage of this opportunity." Logan said slowly as he looked away. 'What if she doesn't like me anymore?' He thought to himself. Maybe he did wait too long, he should have realized this sooner!

Logan then felt a hand on his face and Camille turned his head to face her again, "Well it's about damn time you realized it! I've been giving you so many obvious signals that a mute would know I like you!" She exclaimed smiling at him. Logan smiled back and was relieved that she hadn't given up on him. He leaned in for another kiss that she gladly returned. They broke apart shortly after because of all the cheering they heard coming from the guys across the pool.

**So review and tell me what you think. I'm thinking of maybe just leaving it at this or maybe making a story out of it and how Logan would deal with Camille kiss another guy while they're dating and such you know. Oh and the script is the actual scene in Zoey 101 its season 4 episode 6 Quinn misses the Mark. Well let me know what you think! I love reviews! **


End file.
